


I'm all dressed up and naked

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Dean Baker, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Kingsman), Merman Eggsy Unwin, Mpreg, Pirate Dean Baker, Pirate king Harry Hart, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wizard Merlin (Kingsman), mermaid Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: He looked into the fright turquoise eyes of the merman. “Well look at what we caught ourselves lads a jewel of the sea.”





	I'm all dressed up and naked

Eggsy had heard of human’s take people like him from the sea, he been told how the human hurt them by cutting off their tails or putting them on for a show for thousands to look at. Their stories were meant to scare children to stop them from doing something like what he is doing. But that didn’t stop him watched their large sea vessels sail across his ocean; Eggsy was enthralled by the people and would often watch them for hours. He wanted to know more but he was Perhaps he should have listened to the warnings of his own people. 

He was watching a large ship called Black Prince sail pass, he has seen the ship a few times come to pass a couple time a month. He was watching another ship sail though towards the docs and hadn’t noticed the Black Prince has dropped a large net into the water. He only notices it when it was too late as he was scooped up. “WE GOT HIM!” Came the cheer from the crew, Eggsy gasped and started to thrash about in the net, hurting himself as he tried to free himself.  
“Bring him aboard!” Came the booming voice, Eggsy dropped on the deck he gasped as he looked up at the crew who were crowded around him. He raised his arm above his head to shield his eyes from the noonday sun. “What is it? Cecaelias? ”  
“No Captain it’s a merman.” A toothy man sneered as he rather harshly cut the net off his arms and tail, leaving cuts on his skin. A told man pushed his way to the front of his crew and stopped and looked at the young merman “Want us to throw it back?”  
“No.” Eggsy turned and tried to turn towards the edge of the ship when he was grabbed by the tail and pulled back. 

The Captain towered over him and looked him up and down, the man growled as he looked the pale blue tail merman up and down grinning as he stood over him and then reached out and grabbed his chin and got him to look up at him. The captain pulled a knife from his belt and held it to the shimmering skin and looked into the fright turquoise eyes of the merman. “Well look at what we caught ourselves lads a jewel of the sea..”  
“What are we going to do with him?” Rottweiler asked  
“We will keep the pretty thing alive, used him as barter when we reach the One-eyed king.” Standing back up and looked at the tail and raised an eyebrow. “Dry him out and once he’s got his legs put him in my cabin, he can keep me warm until we sell him.”

Eggsy understanding of the human language was good, he watched enough mortals to pick up their language. But some words are lost on him but he got the idea what this nasty human wanted from him. They left him out on the deck with the hot sun beating down on him until his body started to change; it wasn’t as painful as his mother made it out to be, it just felt uncomfortable. He whimpered and twisted on the deck as the crew jeered at him as he felt his tail change to legs, his gills fade into scars on his throat and the webbing between his fingers disappears. If he you look close enough you could see a silvery scar on the side of his fingers, his skin was still shimmery and his unnatural turquoise eyes haven’t faded it just made him look more alluring.

He laid there panting and gripping the ripped netting as tears rolled down his face, he shivered and curled up as Rottweiler and another goon walked over to him and then hulled him up “Think the Cap will share him”?  
“You be lucky.” They dragged him inside the cabin and dumped him onto the bed. Once they were gone Eggsy watched them leave and close and lock the door behind him. He looked down at his legs poking them with his fingers and then running his hands down the smooth skin. Biting his lip he then looks down at his cock that lay between his legs and poked at it as well, it was all new to him and he wanted to explore his new limbs but was scared of the Captain coming in. Eggsy pushed himself up and looked out the window of the ship and watched they sailed away from his cove.

Eggsy didn’t take long for the drunken captain to come into the cabin and up to the bed, the lock made enough noise to make him spin around and press himself to the wall, as he watched the door flew open. He staggered into the room and over to the merman, Eggsy eyes widen as he watched him shrugged his jacket off and stand by the bed. Eggsy winced at the smell from the older man’s breath, it was enough to make the merman choke and turn his head away. That causes the man to grow and grab handfuls of hair from him forcing the turquoise eyed young man to look up at him in fear. “If you don’t behave your fellow merfolk will being finding bits of you.” He snarled, as he backs hands the young man across the face a couple of times before walking back to the table and picked up some heavy chains before walked back over to the bed and held it up for him. 

Shaking his head and pushing himself up against the wall once again, the merman looked horrified at old chains. “Got to make sure you don’t run off.” He chuckled as he grabbed the young man’s ankles and yanked him down the bed making Eggsy screeched as he clamped the cuff on. There was a knock on the door and a man walked in “WHAT IS IT? I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME!” He snarled as he spun around and looked at the dark haired man.  
“Sorry Captain but we have an issue with the cargo.”  
“Fuck what’s wrong now?” He growled as he walked out of the cabin he hooked the other end of the chain to the wall.


End file.
